peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Starts Kindergarten
Transcript and her gang arrive at the school Peppa: Wow! What a place! Look at all the kids! like Bertram Bliter, Brianna Cutie, Betty Badger, Taylor Tapir and Charles Cat are seen going around the school Pedro: Like I always say, interesting! bell is heard and Peppa's class line up Peppa: Gang, it's great to all be in the same class! Suzy: Yeah! Miss Antelope: *takes the kids to the classroom* Peppa: Awwr. I have to sit next to Emily Elephant and sit opposite her walkie-talkie girls Lisa Fox and Brianna Bear. Miss Antelope: Right, class. I'm your teacher, Miss Antelope. First off, we'll do maths. What's four plus six? Emily: Ten! Miss Antelope: Very good, Emily. What's eight plus eight? Emily: Sixteen! Miss Antelope: Very good, Emily. What's seven plus four? Emily: Eleven! Miss Antelope: Congratulations, Emily. Peppa: Oh. Emily's getting top grades. Miss Antelope: All right, class, time for lunch! kids eat their food and go outside Peppa: I wish Emily wasn't getting top grades. Suzy: Yeah. But I suppose that's just how she is. Danny: I can see why you hate her, but I'm IN LOVE with her. Peppa: And now you're forcing us to come to exclusive Elephant events. Danny: But if I'm there, I'll need you, Pedro and Suzy there too. Peppa: I get it, but Emily is so snobby, isn't she? Danny: Yeah. Pedro: What are you guys talking about? Peppa: This isn't a nerdy thing, Pedro. Go away. Pedro: Oh, that's right. You think I'm a nerd. *walks off sadly* Peppa: Pedro, come back! I didn't mean to be mean, it's just that you wouldn't be interested! Pedro: I understand. There are things that I'd find more interesting, anyway. I'll go look at them! *leaves* time ends and Peppa's class line up Miss Antelope: *takes the class back inside* Now for spelling! How do you spell indicate? Brianna: I-N-D-I-C-A-T-E. Indicate. Miss Antelope: Very good, Brianna. How do you spell qualify? Lisa: Q-U-A-L-I-F-Y. Qualify. Miss Antelope: Very good, Lisa. How do you spell confectionary? Brianna: C-O-N-F-E-C-T-I-O-N-A-R-Y. Confectionary. Miss Antelope: Brianna and Lisa, you did fantastically well! Peppa: Awwr, I still didn't succeed. Well, I suppose they were hard words to spell, especially the last one. Miss Antelope: Time for recess! kids eat their food and go outside Peppa: I wish SOMEONE in my gang could win, even if it's not me. Back in class..... Miss Antelope: Can you all draw pictures about your first day of school? Peppa and her class: Yes! all start drawing their pictures Peppa: Pedro, try to win for me. Pedro: But you said I was a nerd! Peppa: You aren't when it comes to artwork! Pedro: Okay! *finishes drawing picture* Miss Antelope: Pedro, what a wonderful picture of you, Suzy, Danny and Peppa all together in the classroom! Pedro: Thanks, Miss Antelope! Peppa: Pedro, I love you. You saved our gang from failing. Pedro: I know. *giggles* parents arrive Mummy Pig: How was school, Peppa? Peppa: Terrible until Pedro saved me. It's a long story. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes